A whole new life
by Dayenne Salvatore
Summary: Elena breaks up with Stefan after he did some terrible things, and se realizes that she really likes Damon. While they get a relationship, not everythings what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena POV.**

"I just can't do this anymore Stefan!" I said.

"Elena just give me another chance please, I promise I won't screw it up this time."

I can't believe that guy, after all that he's done he still wants me to give him another chance?

"Stefan you slept with Katherine - you almost killed Damon when you found out he wanted to kiss me - if Bonnie hadn't stopped you, you would've killed Caroline and you killed Tyler. And I thought Damon was the bad brother!"

"Elena please I just need one chance."

"No Stefan I'm done with you." I said with tear filled eyes. I didn't want to break up with him but I just knew I had to, I couldn't let him hurt me even more.

He wanted to say something but I cut him of. "No Stefan, its over."

And with that I turned around and walked away.

When I was in my car I couldn't stop the tears from rolling over my cheeks.

It's just too much for one person!

The ride to my house seemed a lot longer than it normal is, I came inside and saw an angry Jenna. Shit, I forgot to tell her I was going out. She opened her mouth to yell at me till she saw my face, en she just stood there. Not able to say anything, when she came over the shock she said. "O my god, Elena what happened?.

"I broke up with Stefan" and with that I ran upstairs, letting myself fall on the bed and cry even more. After a while crying it turned into soft sobbing and I was finally able to fall asleep, though I wish I hadn't because in my dreams I just kept seeing how I broke up with Stefan.

When I woke up the next day I felt broken, it felt like someone ripped out my heart.

I decided to take a shower, I went to my bathroom and let the warm water wash away all the sadness. I did feel better but it was only for a couple of minutes. Because I just realized what I had done. When I broke up with Stefan I broke my whole future.

I thought Stefan and I would be together forever. Guess I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. heey guys****, well this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire diaries though I wish I did.**

Damon POV.

I heard Elena yell at Stefan that it was over, and I should be happy that I can finally get Elena, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for my brother. But that feeling faded away quickly because my thoughts were with Elena. How would she feel now, maybe I should go there and make sure she was oke. But it would probably be better to go tomorrow, so she can rest.

I went downstairs and saw Stefan gulping at a blood bag.

After Stefan began drinking human blood again he wasn't the same any more. He began to look like me, except from the sexy body en charming voice. But he was a little arrogant and he even killed somebody, can you believe it? Saint Stefan killed someone. When he told me I thought he was joking, but apparently he wasn't.

"Hello little brother" I said to him.

"What do you want Damon?" he said with an annoyed voice.

"I want you to get a hold of yourself and don't rob any blood banks any more."

"Why would you care what I do?"

"I don't, I just don't want the council to get suspicious"

And with that I walked away, leaving a hungry Stefan behind me.

I had more important things to think about instead of Stefan snapping, and with more important things I mean Elena.

Elena POV.

I was lying on my bed thinking about everything that had happened, when I heard my phone buzzing. I got a message from Damon it said: r u okay?

I texted back: No.

He asked if I wanted him to come over. And I said if he wanted to, he could.

I didn't have to wait long for him, he was here within a minute.

He laid down beside me on the bed, and asked how I was doing.

I just shrugged and when I turned to look at him he was closer than I thought, and what even weirder was, was that I liked it. I liked the idea of having him so close. He put his arm around me and said that it would all be okay.

I leaned into him so my head was lying on his chest.

We didn't say a word to each other after that. He just held me, and I felt happy.

After a while I drifted into a beautiful dream.

I a waked a little when I felt something moving under me and realised I was still lying on Damon's chest and I felt my self being lifted from it. I could feel his soft lips on my cheek before I went back to sleeping again.

When I woke up again I found a note lying beside me.

It said:

_morning,_

_had to leave because of Jenna, if you want me to come just give me a call._

_Damon _

I looked at the clock and saw it was already 11 o'clock. So I decided to go downstairs and bake some pancakes, when I came downstairs Jeremy was already out and Jenna was drinking some coffee.

When I was making myself some coffee too she asked.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. I'll get over it."

"If you need to talk to someone about it, I'm here for you."

I nodded. "thanks, Jenna."

She looked at me one last time before she went upstairs.

After she was upstairs I realized I did want to talk to someone, just not to Jenna. It probably wouldn't help much since I couldn't tell her the whole story. So I decided to call Bonnie and told her I would be at her place in half an hour. After hanging up I went back to my room to get dressed, I put on black jeans, a red halter top en my sneakers. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

I put my plate in the dishwasher before I got out of the house.

Bonnie opened the door and hugged me, I hugged her back and felt immediately better.

She stepped aside so I could go into the house and we sat on the bank.

"What's wrong? You sounded pretty serious on the phone" she said.

I took a deep breath and said: "I broke up with Stefan" She looked at me open mouthed. She probably didn't expect that.

"uhmm bonnie?" I said. "I'm growing old here"

She finally pulled herself together and she asked me why.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, after al that he did it just..." I couldn't seem too find the words but suddenly I knew exactly how I felt. "... it just felt like the love was gone. I guess we weren't meant for each other and I think he knows it too."

Bonnie looked at me understanding.

"I get it Elena, and I think you're right about the love being gone. The last time you guys were together I couldn't see it, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would be mad at me."

I looked at her shocked.

"I would never be mad at my best friend for telling me Bonnie, if that would have been your opinion I would have accepted that. Remember that okay?"

She nodded and we both smiled.

"There's another thing, and you can't tell anyone! I said.

"What is it?"

"I … I think I'm in love with Damon."

"WWHATT"

"sshhh I know, I can't believe it either."

I knew Bonnie hated Damon so I kinda expected she would react like this.

She seemed to be deep in thought and after a while she let out a deep sight and finally said.

"If you really like him you should go for it. But think about it Elena, I mean we are talking about Damon! He could change the minute you tell him, like love you to, or just laugh at you because he doesn't want to let anyone see his sensitive side." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded and we hugged again. After our talk we watched some movies. And at 10 o'clock I went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 3

**Elena **POV.

When I arrived home I saw Jeremy grabbing his jacket, apparently he was going out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

" I'm going to the grill, hang out with Anna."

"Okeey have fun!" I said while he walked out the door. I knew he was still mad at me for taking his memory away but I didn't really have a choice. I just didn't want him to be so sad.

I sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on. When I realized I was really bored. So I decided to text Damon.

'haay I'm bored. What r u doing?'

'Nothing much just reading in some journals.' He texted back.

'If you have time would you like to watch a movie with me?' I asked.

'Elena all I got is time :P and I would love to, I'll be there in a minute.'

About a minute later I heard the doorbell ringing. So I opened the door for him.

"hey Damon, thanks you could come I was soooo bored."

"I don't mind, the journals weren't so interesting. Do you already know which movie you want to watch?" he asked.

"No I haven't, but I thought about it and I'm gonna let you choose." I saw him smirking and almost melted, how could I have resisted him for so long? " you can choose between, She's the man, Scream and I know what you did last summer."

"Well I'm not going to watch some chick movie so I'm gonna go with Scream." he did that I thing again and I had to tell myself to stop staring and turn around.

**Damon POV.**

We were watching Scream and when the phone rang Elena shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and got of the couch.

She grabbed my pols with her delicate, soft hand and said.

"Damon don't answer that!" She looked really scared.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"What if it's a serial killer!" She sounded stressed and afraid.

Did she really think a vampire couldn't handle a little human? And it couldn't be a killer, Elena was just being stupid.

"Elena seriously?"

She wanted to say something when we heard the answer machine. I got back on the couch and we listened.

"Hey Elena it's Stefan." I growled at that. "please just talk to me, if you won't return my calls I will come over so we can talk there. I really want you back and just know that I love you. Hope I will see you soon bye."

I looked down at Elena and saw that she was trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't fool me, I know her to well. I saw a single tear slip, and she turned her face away quickly. I pulled her into an embrace and I could tell she wasn't expecting it.

But I could feel her body relax and then she put her arms around my neck and cried.

It felt so good holding her in my arms that I wouldn't want to over let go. But I knew I had to because I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. She wouldn't love me back I was sure of that and if being a friend was the only thing I could be for her, than I would.

We watched the rest of the movie, and some times when it got a little scary I could feel her getting closer to me. When the movie was over her head laid on my chest, she was sleeping.

I turned the TV off and carried her to her bed. I didn't want to leave but she probably wouldn't be oke with me spending the night. So instead I just gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back to the boarding house.

When I came home I saw stefan drinking up a blood bag. Again.

I pinned him to the wall quickly. He has gotten stronger because of the human blood but not strong enough to beat me.

"You leave Elena alone you hear me?" I said.

"Since when do you care?"

" None of your business. Just stay the hell away from her or I will rip your heart out without any hesitation."

I dropped him on the and he started coughing.

I went up to my room and texted Elena a goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**Elena POV.**

I was reading my new book Evermore when I got a text from Damon.

_Wanna come and hang out at the grill? _

_Yeah sure. Pick me up? _I texted back.

_I'll be there in 5 min._

Normally it would take 10 minutes from the boarding house to get to my house but with Damons driving it was no wonder it didn't take that long.

Damon, only his name already gave me a happy feeling, I started thinking about his beautiful ice blue eyes when I heard a klaxon. I rushed downstairs and hopped into his car.

"heey " I said.

"Hello beautiful"

I smiled at him and tried to hide the warm feeling his voice gave me. But of course with me being me I had to blush, lucky me.

"Your cute when you blush" He said smiling.

I gave him a small smile and before I knew it we were at the grill.

We went to the bar and he ordered a vodka while I ordered a coke.

I was sipping at my coke silently when he asked "How are you holding up?" He looked at me with nothing but worry on his face. It was weird seeing that he actually cared for me so much, I was starting to like him more and more.

"I'm okay I guess, I just need to get my mind of things"

He nodded at me understanding.

"You know what, I'm gonna take you to dinner tomorrow. You won't think about Stefan the whole night and we'll just have fun"

He looked at me intimate, and again I got a warm feeling inside of me.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said.

After that we talked some more and than he drove me back to my house. Even though we both didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"Thank you Damon, for tonight. I really had fun"

I looked into his eyes and I could feel myself leaning closer to him. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek but wanted more and I could tell from his face that he wanted it too. We both leaned in again and I could feel his soft lips against mine, if felt like I was in heaven. After we broke the kiss way to soon I got out of his car, feeling a little bit dizzy because of what I had happened. I walked into my house straight to my room and started dreaming about Damon. And tomorrow night I would go to dinner with him, I am sooo excited!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer was really irritating it still is but whathever. **

**So please review cause I would really like to know what you guys think of it and maybe you guys have a few suggestions for in the story.**

**Kisses :p**


End file.
